


Bus

by anoceanmonster



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bus, Community: getmikeylaid, Hand Jobs, Humor, Lazy Sex, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoceanmonster/pseuds/anoceanmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shit. Sorry,” Mikey says as he starts to unstuck his legs from the sheets. “I promised you a blow job.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoxxblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxxblitz/gifts).



> This is my prompt fill for "Lazy Bunk Handjobs" at getmikeylaid.

Between the state lines of red neck county and _god knows fucking where_ , on an overheated bus in a bunk that smells like unwashed _dude_ , Mikey pushes his back closer to Ray’s bare chest, his faded Anthrax t-shirt caught between two layers of sweat. He tries to swallow, but there’s no saliva left in his mouth and instead his tongue sticks to the back of his teeth. 

“Water,” he chokes, pulling the hand that’s jammed under his head to rub at the tiny beads of sweat beneath the bridge of his glasses. 

Ray mumbles and grunts, wriggling around as he feels blindly for the water bottle they both know is in here somewhere. Unfortunately he ends up kind of flicking it out of the bunk, sending it hurtling towards the ground. 

“ _Ow!_ Thanks for the water, assholes!” Frank’s angry little voice complains two bunks down. 

“Sorry, Frank,” Ray yawns. 

“No you’re not.”

Mikey scratches his head lazily. “No he’s not. Give me my water, shorty.” 

“No!” Frank shoots back. “I’m using it to lube up your _brother!_ ” Gerard’s shrill shriek is the next thing to be heard right before Frank starts laughing. That sound is quickly followed by a muffled apology and the unmistakable sound of sloppy making out. Mikey doesn’t know whether to be grossed out or jealous of the amount of spit it sounds like the two of them have.

“Ugh,” he says. “Too tired to be grossed out.” 

“We’ve been asleep all day,” Ray says in to the back of Mikey’s neck. Mikey pulls at the neck of his sticky t-shirt and sighs. 

“Because it’s so fucking hot in here. There’s nothing else to do.” 

Ray slides a hand beneath the back of Mikey’s t-shirt. “Why don’t you take this off, then?”

Mikey snorts. “If you wanted me to take my clothes off, all you had to do was ask.”

Ray bites softly at Mikey’s shoulder. “Mikey, please take your clothes off,” he deadpans. 

“Oh,” Mikey says. “Ok,” and he wriggles around, pulling and pushing at sticky warm cotton and denim, kicking his clothes out of the bunk until he’s left in just his boxers – same as Ray. 

“I’m too busy fucking your brother to notice you douche bags getting naked!” Frank calls up from below. 

“Good for you!” Mikey replies before settling back in to his earlier position. 

“They’re not actually going to have sex, right?” Ray oh-so innocently enquires. There’s a pause as Mikey lets the moan from below answer for him. “Oh god.”

Mikey laughs and reaches behind himself to pat Ray’s side affectionately. “Just shut your eyes and drown it out. They never last long anyway.” 

“I can’t fall asleep to…to-” Ray’s cut off by another moan “- _that_.” 

Mikey yawns and flaps a hand at no one. “Shh. You’ll get used to it. Like ocean noises or whale song…its sleep time.” 

“How can you get used to it? You’re his brother!”

Mikey frowns and bashes the pillow under his head a little. “I used to _live_ with Frank and I shared a room with Gerard. Some things you just gotta power through. Now please let me sleep.” Ray groans, displeased. “If we nap now I promise I’ll suck you off at the next service station.”

Ray immediately starts fake snoring. Mikey grins to himself in sleepy triumph. 

~

When Mikey wakes up the blur of his vision tells him he’s been out for a while. The bus is still rumbling beneath him, so they either haven’t stopped yet or he’s missed it. He shuffles back, disappointed when his body presses up against nothing but more room. Distantly he can hear the TV in the game room, someone’s racing and by the colourful language he can tell one of them is Frank. 

The bunk curtain swishes back. “You awake, Sleeping Beauty?”

Mikey rubs his face as Ray clambers clumsily in behind him. “Fuck you,” he retorts, but there’s no conviction in the insult. 

“Gladly,” Ray replies, not lacking in the slightest. 

Blowing at his damp fringe, Mikey grumbles, “Too fucking hot. Did I miss the stop?”

Ray presses his face against Mikey’s bare back and nods. “Mmhm.” 

“Shit. Sorry,” Mikey says as he starts to unstuck his legs from the sheets. “I promised you a blow job.” 

Moving his mouth to Mikey’s ear, Ray covers the shell with warm, moist breath and whispers, “I’m sure we can think of something,” while slipping his hand around Mikey’s hip and in to his shorts. 

Mikey gasps, eyes screwing shut tight as he instantly bucks forward in to Ray’s hand, his half hard cock quickly growing more interested. “Thought I owed _you_ one?” Mikey says lowly. 

Ray grins and presses his erection along the curve of Mikey’s ass. “I didn’t say there wasn’t anything in it for me now, did I?” 

Mikey pushes back and then presses forward. “How silly of me,” he says as he reaches back to grab at Ray’s hip, urging him to keep moving. 

“Fuck,” Ray drags out, hand tightening around Mikey’s warm cock. Mikey starts to pull at the waistband of Ray’s boxers. 

“Off, off – c’mon!”

“Kay,” Ray replies breathily. Awkwardly he tries to pull down his shorts with the hand that’s trapped under his body, but quickly he gives in, cursing and muttering as he reluctantly stops jacking Mikey to wriggle himself free of underwear before doing the same for Mikey. 

With his dick pressed against Mikey’s bare ass Ray sighs contently, finally able to get his hand back where it wants to be. He pumps Mikey quickly as he rocks against him, slick skin sliding against slick skin – it feels amazing.

Mikey pushes back harder, turning his head to bite at whatever bit of Ray’s skin he can reach as they moan, desperate and quiet. 

Too warm and lazy to try for stamina, it doesn’t take long before Mikey is rutting up in to Ray’s fist, swearing and scratching at the wall of the bunk as he comes in quick, thick spurts over Ray’s fist. He lies there, trying to keep his body pressed back against Ray’s cock as he finishes himself off, whispering Mikey’s name as he comes before draping himself sleepily over Mikey’s wrung out body.

“Mmm,” says Ray. 

Mikey yawns out an unheard reply and lets the lethargic rumble of the bus beneath him lull him softly in to another nap.


End file.
